Ragnarr (Earth-79)
Ragnarrs are a race of powerful feline aliens hailing from an unknown planet. While they are certainly not the most well-known species in the galaxy, let alone the universe, these leonine creatures are famous for being the first race that managed to resist an invasion from the terrifying Viltrum Empire. However, they do eventually got integrated into the Viltrum Empire, peacefully. Coincidence or not, the Ragnarrs' physical abilities resemble those of the Viltrumites, which allowed them to resist the tyrannical aliens the first place. Although so, the Ragnarrs' monarchy is relatively closed, with only ten nearby planets under their rule. History Enter the Viltrumites The origins and history of the Ragnarrs are unknown, but as said previously, they're most famous for being the first race to physically and technologically beat the Viltrumites' attempt of conquering their planet. At the height of the Viltrum Empire's expansion, three Viltrumites were sent to the felines' planet in order to conquer it. Viltrumite intel suggested that they won't be a threat, but when they tried to take over the planet, the Ragnarrs fought back and slaughtered all three Viltrumites. They disposed the bodies off to space as a warning, which the Viltrum Empire didn't appreciate at all. Five Viltrumites came, and the same results happened. And after many attempts, finally a full battalion of Viltrumites came to take over the planet, seeing that they couldn't risk not having a resourceful planet in the midst of a conquest that rapidly drains their resources. The battle ended up in a stalemate, however, with the Viltrum Empire having great casualties. The battle's result was also the one that pushed the Viltrumites to adopt a new strategy of infiltration in order to conquer worlds, as they don't know what's coming next. The Ragnarrs, on the other hand, simply resumed their activities while preparing their defenses once again for future invasions. Several years later however, for unknown reasons the Ragnarrs were integrated peacefully into the Viltrum Empire, with their planetary guardian, Thokk, known as Battle Beast in the future, acting as their "ambassador" and mercenary. Characteristics A powerful race of feline warriors, the Ragnarrs are a race that surprisingly is bound to honor. While it would be impossible to unite under one banner with a bunch of berserker-like creatures, Ragnarrs can actually tolerate each other well. That doesn't make them too soft, however, as they are naturally vicious in their own rights. Society in the Ragnarr Kingdom is based on the strong ones, similar to those of the Viltrumites, albeit without the forced removal of the weak ones. Stronger ones tend to be either political leaders or generals, while weaker ones are either foot soldiers, pilots, guardians, or even janitors. The former isn't always true, however, as wisdom is mostly a factor in being a political leader, as well as integrity. Ragnarrs aren't too xenophobic, but they are especially sensitive towards strangers. This is attributed to their restricted and closed nature. But still, they don't trust strangers all that often and can attack in sight, mauling the hell out of the target without mercy. Notable Individuals *Battle Beast Category:Races Category:Species